


Social Grooming

by kay_obsessive



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Other, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/pseuds/kay_obsessive
Summary: The big one walks up to the fence line and bows her head to him sometimes
Relationships: Clever Girl/Robert Muldoon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Social Grooming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



The big one walks up to the fence line and bows her head to him sometimes, tilted to the side so she can keep one eye on him.

It’s something he’s seen birds do. He had a mate once who hunted with hawks, and they would shake out their feathers and duck their heads to beg help with preening. Hammond's scientists tweaked away the feathers but maybe not the instinct.

She would rip his arm off if he tried, but he’s tempted sometimes to run his fingers over those beautiful scales.

He’ll be sorry when he has to kill her.


End file.
